


Hwy 42

by onlyasmallfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), M/M, Sleeping Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyasmallfish/pseuds/onlyasmallfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of revelation passes through Castiel's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hwy 42

Dean began to hum softly; an indie song he'd heard once on the radio. He hadn't liked it at first, but after a while, he'd decided to leave it on; he liked the tune. Beside him, Castiel glanced at the clock, the tiny green numbers reading 10:46. He looked up at Dean, watching as the steady pattern of street lamps illuminated his face with orange lights and deep shadows with a hazy darkness in between each one. Oblivious to Castiel's gaze, Dean began to tap his finger lightly on the steering wheel and bit the inside of his bottom lip, nodding his head slightly. Dean's eyelashes fluttered as he blinked, like tiny soft wings in the dark. Behind him on the window, leftover rain clung to the glass in droplets and Castiel found himself liking what he saw.

Castiel wasn't sure what it felt to like something, but he did know that he felt more than just awe when he looked at Dean Winchester and knew he held more than just respect for the man. Castiel didn't understand what he was feeling, other than that it was different and strange, but something within him understood that it had a name. In that moment, Castiel did not become the first angel to feel, but he did become the first one to know it. In that moment, on Highway 42 in Louisville, sitting shotgun with Sam asleep in the back seat; he knew that he could feel something.

He also knew that love was a very powerful thing.

 


End file.
